


Finding my way to you

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Raeken Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Theo and his twin brother Mike are on the run and never settle down. They are not made for settling down, not with their past. But an encounter with a small pack changes their way of thinking. And maybe, just maybe, the twins can finally find a place to call home and people to love.  Or is their past too much of a burden and can't be overcome?





	Finding my way to you

Theo knew he was playing a dangerous game. Literally. Mugging people while playing pool in dimly lit bars was nothing he was proud of but somehow he and Mike had to survive. And he was good at pool and sometimes he was not even going all the way and just used some simpler tricks to win. But he knew one day or another it would blow up in his face. 

That it would blow up in his face by a regular game of pool was the most ironic thing that ever happened to him. And his life had thrown quite a few unwelcome surprises in for him all along. Him and his six minutes younger twin brother Mike had everything but a normal childhood. Abducted by the Dread Doctors at the age of nine, lured away by false promises, the twins had spent years being experimented on, gotten turned into what they were today: chimeras; part wolf, part coyote. There had been others but none of them survived, except for the twins, and when the chance to escape had come when the twins were seventeen, they had taken it and ran for the hills. They were on the run ever since, running away from Dread Doctors, other supernatural creatures, hunters. Their life consisted of being on the road in Theo’s truck, either stealing money or seducing people in having a roof over their head for one night or simply for a few hours of fun to forget the shit show called life, mugging people at pool, and just relying on each other. Mike was the only one Theo trusted with all his heart and now he felt his brother step behind him. He was the younger one but he was just as protective over Theo as Theo was over him. 

“Look, man, I didn’t cheat, you’re just bad at this game. I won your money fair and honest. You saw me playing before, you knew I was good. It’s your loss.” Theo said and raised his shoulders. “No refunds for stupidity.”

The guy had been so sure he could beat Theo but he was just plain bad and clearly drunk. His friends hollered at him the whole time and Theo rolled his eyes. Who knew you could meet such rednecks in the middle of California?

And now that idiot stepped closer to Theo and raised a fist in a silent threat. “You give me my money back. You clearly cheated!” He demanded and Theo sighed. The idiot was a big bulky man with piggy little eyes, basically no neck and clearly used to his size being intimidating enough. Not for Theo Raeken, he faced worse monsters.

“I didn’t cheat!” He defended himself and tugged at Mike’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.” He wanted to bypass the guy but a strong grip on his upper arm stopped him. Theo snarled and his eyes flashed gold. “Listen, idiot wolf, let me go or you will regret it!” He hissed because that guy smelled like a wolf a mile against the wind. His whole gang did and the bar they were currently in sold wolfsbane infused drinks so the supernatural seems to be known around, weirdly enough. All werewolves and Theo really had not a fight with a pack of redneck weres on his list for tonight but plans changed so quickly these days...

“Look, a puppy wolf! Think I am afraid of your little fangs and your bright eyes?” The guys snarled in Theo’s face and his own eyes flashed golden too. Mike growled behind Theo. The guy was still touching his brother! “Give me my money back or I will ─ ...” 

“Or you will what?” A voice asked from behind them and the older wolf sighed, pressed his eyes shut while he tried to regain his composure, and then let go of Theo to turn around and face the newcomer. “Dunbar!”

Theo peeked around the guy and there stood one of the most attractive guys Theo ever laid eyes on. Dressed in simple blue jeans and a grey shirt as well as a black leather jacket, he had light skin and such striking blue eyes even the dimly light of the bar made them sparkle. His plush red lips were pulled in an inquisitive smirk and his short dark blonde hair looked like he ran his hand through it before. He was flanked by a very tall guy who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and, blue eyes (although not as icy blue as the one in the middle) and darker hair; and a dark brunette guy, almost the same height as pretty eyes in the middle, and with a similar smirk on his face. They all were the same age as the twins and with that not older than twenty-five and they looked at the idiot wolf between Theo and them and the guy didn’t seem happy about them. They may be younger than the redneck but the way they held themselves clearly showed they would not back down from him and his idiotic friends. And there obviously was a story going on between the two groups. 

“Harassing people again, Allen?” Pretty eyes asked and Allen groaned.  
“Mind your own business, Dunbar!”  
The guy in the middle, Dunbar obviously, chuckled dryly. “I think you forgot whose territory this is.” He stated.  
An African-American man peeked from behind the three other guys. “Also this shirt with that vest? Urgs. Choices, huh?” He berated Allen and was pulled back by another brunette guy with pale skin. “Mason.” The latter scolded him but smiled in the end so Theo was pretty sure he was not that serious about scolding Mason.   
“I don’t care whose territory this is, that guy stole my money!”  
“No, you just suck at pool. He won it fair and honest...That means he won it without cheating in case the words don’t appear in your vocabulary.” The tallest of the group said and Theo heard Mike chuckle behind him. 

Allen growled. “I want my money back and you should go out of my way!” He growled at Dunbar and his friends. Dunbar got quite a dark look on his handsome face and the next moment he grabbed Allen’s arm and painfully twisted it behind his back while he pressed Allen’s face on the pool table. 

“This is my territory and I care if you’re harassing people or not. You are just a tolerated guest in this territory, in this supernatural bar, but if you insist I can call your Alpha and tell her that her brother is being a prick again!” He hissed and his eyes flashed red.   
Now, Theo had met quite some Alphas in his life. Some younger, some older, but none had looked so hot with glowing red eyes as that guy. Damn, that guy wasn’t much older than Theo and yet he was a fucking strong and determined Alpha. Theo really liked what he saw right now. That display of dominance just had something. Because when you saw the guy without his flashing eyes, you didn’t think he had it in him.

Allen now whined and struggled against the painful grip and Dunbar kept him there for a little bit longer until he let him go and Allen stumbled back to his friends. “Leave!” The Alpha ordered and the group grumbled but then they really left. Dunbar and his friends watched them until the door closed behind them, then he returned his attention towards the twins. “You okay?” He asked, eyes returning back to their human color.

Theo nodded and Mike stepped next to his brother. “You’re the Alpha of this territory?” He asked excitedly. “Don’t get me wrong but you look so young.”  
Dunbar chuckled. “I’m twenty-three.” He waved. “I’m Liam, nice to meet you. I hope Allen and his idiotic friends were not harassing you too much.”  
“They were okay. I tend to ignore idiots to a certain point.” Theo had finally found his voice again.   
“I’m Mike and that’s my brother Theo.” Mike had always been better at making new acquaintances than Theo. Theo was more distant by nature and liked to keep it that way. Mike was open and people liked him more out of the two.   
“I’m Alec.” The brunette guy next to Liam introduced himself. “Liam’s Beta.”  
“I’m Mason. Liam’s best friend.” The African-American said and pointed at the guy who had pulled him back. “That’s my boyfriend Corey.”  
Corey waved and smiled at the twins.   
“And I’m Brett. I like lacrosse, poetry, sunflowers, and nice picnics in the park.” The tall guy said with a grin.   
“Brett!” His whole pack sighed and he shrugged. “What? You all sound like the newest members of werewolf anonymous, I just wanted to lighten it a bit.”  
Liam sighed. “Seriously, Talbot.” But he had to chuckle in the end. 

“I like sunflowers too.” Mike suddenly said and Theo raised both eyebrows. Twenty-five years and he was still learning new things about his brother, look at that. Especially when attractive guys were involved (and Theo ignored the little part inside him that was happy Mike obviously took an interest in one of the Betas and not in the Alpha even though Theo could not understand that. Liam was by far the most attractive one of the bunch). Brett gave Mike now a beaming smile and winked at him. 

“Do you want another drink? Round’s on me.” Liam now said and raised his hand to signal the barkeeper they wanted to order while they stepped to the bar. They all ordered because Theo may be suspicious but he would never turn down free alcohol. When they finally got their drinks they moved to a table and there they started talking. Mike latched into an easy conversation with Brett, Alec and Corey and Theo eyed them for a moment. His baby brother liked to flirt but Theo still was protective of him. But then Liam addressed him and he kind of was more focused on this fine specimen of an Alpha.

“You are not from around, right?”  
“We are originally from California but we mostly just drive around the country. And you are the pack that lives in this territory. Are you the only pack members or are there more?”  
“Nolan’s the only one missing, he’s at work.”   
“An all guys pack, huh?” Theo asked with a chuckle and took a sip of his whiskey.   
Liam chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah. We all were friends in school and kind of stuck together in college. One thing led to another and now we all live in a pack house. It’s nice. If you drive around, I guess you don’t have a pack?”  
“Me and Mike, we are our own pack. But no, we are not really pack animals.”

Liam nodded. “I see. And you’re just passing town now? Or did something lead you here?”  
“The road.” Theo said with a small laugh and Liam grinned at him.   
“A road trip all through America must be nice.”  
“It’s not boring, to say the least, and it’s the only life we know or so to speak.” Theo admitted. 

Mike meanwhile had almost the same topic with Brett and Alec. “Theo and I are no werewolves, we’re chimeras.”  
Theo tensed. He hated how his brother seemed to trust people so easily and then shared such information with them upon meeting for the first time. “Mike!”  
“What?” Mike said with a shrug, just when Mason asked: “What does chimera mean?”  
The twins had a stare off for a few moments, Mike knew Theo didn’t like it when he was so open but he obviously decided he ignored the older.  
“We’re part wolf, part coyote.”

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his whiskey. But then Liam looked at him again. “Sounds cool. My old pack had werewolves and a coyote.” He told Theo and the chimera raised an eyebrow.  
“Really?”  
Liam nodded. “Does the name Scott McCall ring any bell? The True Alpha?”  
“You were part of the McCall pack?” Theo and Mike asked incredulously at the same time.   
“Liam was Scott’s first bitten Beta.” Mason added with a proud smile and Liam smiled back at his best friend.   
“So you’re from Beacon Hills.” Theo stated. Mike beamed when everyone nodded. “We’re from Beacon Hills too.”  
"Really? Such a small world.” Brett said with a charming smile and Theo could almost see his brother swoon. Oh, that was definitively something he would keep an eye on. Mike could have fun and all but Theo still put all guys his brother showed an interest in through his paces. Especially when they were so flirty as Brett. 

“We even went to school with Scott. Are him and Stiles still best friends?”  
“Basically brothers.” Alec said with a laugh. “Just like Liam and Mason. They are the Scott and Stiles of the next generation.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far. We are not as crazy as them.” Mason played down the issue and Corey snorted. “Have you met yourself?”  
Mason made an affronted sound and the whole table laughed. Theo had to admit, they were nice, not as stuck up as other packs. And they accepted the twins, even though they knew what they were. It was an ongoing issue and even though the twins never had any motivation to settle down with a pack, it still hurt to be neglected because they were not like other werewolves. But this pack seemed strange in any way. They were smaller than any other pack Theo ever known off, they were all so very young, and the fact that it all were just guys somehow amused him to no end.

“When did you become an Alpha?”  
“Shortly after my eighteenth birthday. I had to save Mason from a rogue Alpha and in the end, managed the lethal blow. Not really how I would have liked becoming an Alpha but I did it for a good reason.” Liam shrugged and sipped on his drink.   
“Saving the people you love is a noble cause.” Theo muttered dryly. It was a way better motivation than anything Theo ever did in his life. He had done a lot of bad things and his most noble reason was taking care of Mike but that didn’t excuse what he did. Theo was aware of that.   
Liam had sipped on his own drink and looked at Theo with these intriguing eyes of him. “It still leaves a bad taste in your mouth.” He admitted. “But you can’t turn back time.”  
“Unfortunately.” Theo said.

“Well, you only can make the best out of it, right?” Liam said with a chuckle and raised his glass to clink it with Theo’s. Then he nodded over to the dartboard on the wall. “Do you play? I wouldn’t mind a fun game.”  
Theo grinned and got up from his seat to pluck the darts from the board. He nodded over to Liam and held out the darts to him. “You start. I never say No to a good game. Just promise you will be a worthy competitor.”  
Liam laughed and took the darts. “I’m good at dart, just wait and see.” And to prove it, he threw the dart and hit right where it should hit. Theo whistled approvingly.   
“Accurate aim, I like that.”  
“Liam, be nice and let our guest win.” Mason called out to his best friend and Liam gave him the finger while Theo snorted.  
“No, be as competitive as you want. I like a challenge.” 

******  
“The pack was really nice, you can’t say anything against that.” Mike said while he fell on his bed. With the money Theo won during the pool games, the twins had been able to afford a small motel room for the night. Two single beds, nothing too fancy, but it was something else than sleeping in the backseat of the truck. And it also meant running water in the form a shower on the next morning, cold or not that was just great.

“Doesn’t mean you had to tell them about us that openly.” Theo muttered while he shrugged off his jacket. Mike rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.   
“Come on, they were nice and we all come from the same town. That’s such a great coincidence.”  
“Coincidence, yeah. Just like it was a coincidence that your hand brushed against Brett’s all the time? Your flirting was almost embarrassing.” He teased his twin and stripped off his jeans.  
“Uh uh, that’s rich coming from someone who had an instant boner when the Alpha appeared.” Mike sassed back with a wide grin.   
Theo rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said nonchalantly and climbed into bed.   
Mike scoffed and now he stripped down to his shirt and boxer briefs too and crawled into bed too. “Sure. You have the hots for Liam and his pretty blue eyes. Or did the red eyes do more for you? Not gonna judge you, how he took Allen for a ride was quite impressive.” Mike snickered. “So admit it, you find him attractive.”

“He is nice.” Theo said while trying to avoid the continuation of this conversation.   
“Great! Can we...” “No!”  
Mike frowned. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”  
“You were going to say that we can stay a little bit longer, meet with them more often, but, Mikey, you know we are not made for pack life. Not with our lifestyle, not with our history. So why hang around and get to know them better when in the end, you have to leave one way or another? Why prolong the inevitable?” Theo asked.

Mike was silent for a while. “Maybe one day our lives can change and we can finally settle down.” He muttered.  
“Yeah and have the Dread Doctors show up with a cake to celebrate us moving in a little house with a white picket fence. Or have any potential partner find out about us being killers and being completely fine with it. Because that’s the past, right? Time to start new memories and everything is rainbow and candy and roses, unicorns are grazing behind the house, birds wake you up every morning to help you get dressed, like the magical Disney Princess that you are.”

Mike groaned. “I hate when you are so damn cynical!”  
Theo sat up and looked at Mike. “I’m not cynical, I’m being realistic. That pack was nice to hang out with for a night but their Alpha was a Beta of the True Alpha. Do you think he is anything less righteous than Scott McCall? Do you really think his pack would ever accept two murderous chimeras who lured others in and then watched them die? No matter how much we pretend, we can’t change our past and w can’t change who we are, Mike. That’s just the damn truth.”  
Mike looked down and shrugged. “It would have been nice.” He said after a while. Nice but an unattainable dream.   
“I know, Mikey, I know. Now, go to sleep, okay?” Theo said softly and Mike huffed but pulled his blanket over himself and curled up. 

******  
“Colorado. We’ve never been to Colorado before.” Mike suggested while he looked at the maps of the United States Theo had spread over the console. Theo slurped his coke and moved Mike’s fries dripping with ketchup away from the map. They still needed it and he would prefer it without grease and food stains, even though they just grabbed some fast food while they talked about where to go next.

“Colorado is a good idea. Okay. Let’s go there.” He said with a nod and wolfed down the last bit of his cheeseburger.   
“Or we could stay here a little bit longer...” Mike tried one last time and Theo groaned.  
“Michael, we talked about this! We can’t stay just to hang around a pack that is somewhat decent.” He reminded Mike and the younger sighed and finished his fries.   
“Was worth one last try.”

“Maybe, just maybe, we can come back one day.” Theo went for a compromise because his brother really seemed to like them and looked kind of down he had to leave so soon. It was rare the twins met someone they liked so much but Mike had always been the more sensitive and quieter one, so he had less trouble connecting with people. But even for him, it was hard to find people he really liked and a part of Theo felt like a bad person for taking this away. But the chances that the Dread Doctors found them were too high and even if they didn’t the brothers were killers, no way the pack would ever accept them as part of theirs.  
“I’d love that.” Mike said and Theo wadded the wrapping paper of his burger into a ball before grabbing a napkin and cleaning his fingers. He folded the map afterward and put it back where it belonged so they could leave. Now Mike just had to finish eating and they were ready to go. They could drive for several hours before finding a place to sleep the night, either a motel since they still had the money or the backseat of the truck.   
“Okay, we will return one day. For now, we’re going to Colorado. Finish your food and let’s start.”

“Take it easy!” Mike said and finished his fries. He put his garbage in the paper bag and threw it in the backseat. Then he buckled up and so did Theo before he started the engine and let the car slowly start rolling. They had parked in an empty industry lot to have their meal, nobody was bypassing and they could eat in quiet, without getting disturbed, and only had to leave this before they could hit the road. 

Suddenly a flare shell hit the ground right in front of the truck, blinding the twins. Theo hit the breaks and the truck screeched but came to a halt. The sudden white light had made spots dance in front of their eyes and Theo blinked to see right again but right this very second another flare shell hit the ground, blinded the brothers even more and all Theo could see now was white. He was complete without vision, disorientated and relied on his other senses. He smelled smoke and then he heard a loud explosion nearby; it made his ears ring with a shrill tone and the sounds became muted. 

He opened the door and scrambled out, fight and flight reflexes kicking in as good as he could. His ears were still ringing and  he was deafened to anything else than just the shrill sound. “Mike!” Theo called out to his brother. “Mike!”

Hand grabbed him and he struggled against the rough grip but then another person also grabbed him and pressed him to the ground. Theo screamed when ropes were wrapped around his waist and the wolfsbane the robes were coated with burned his skin. It made it impossible for him to move his arms with how they were tied behind his back in a painful angle and then they pulled him to his feet and dragged him away before they finally pushed him into what Theo assumed was a van or something else. He was still blinded and his ears were still ringing so he went for assumptions here. He wiggled but a kick to his rips made him his in pain and he stopped. And then a gun collided with his temple and everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me bringing you another Raeken Twins fic. I had my doubts if I should write it but I got so much support which again I am so insanely thankful for and so I sat down and wrote the first chapter.  
> What do you say? Want me to continue? Thoughts? Comments? Wishes?


End file.
